Jesus and Judas
by Jennis524
Summary: Scully has been part of the conspiracy all along


Title: Jesus and Judas 

Author: Jennifer Zoromski AKA Jennis524

Rating: PG13 

Disclaimer: All the character belong to 1013 and Chris Carter. 

Summary: Scully's has been part of the conspiracy all along, fulfilling her job: To debunk Mulder and destroy him.

Category: Mulder and Scully angst.

Author's Note: There has been some controversy involving "The Last Supper" scene at the end of "Requiem" and Mulder was standing in Jesus' place while Scully stood in Judas's. 

************

Jesus and Judas. Some would compare Fox and Dana to them. Jesus trusted Judas with his secrets, friendship, and most importantly with his life. The world as they knew it was molded around each other and that trust that endured through their friendship. Then came the day when Jesus was sacrificed for the world. Judas had ended the long and sometimes tedious friendship by extinguishing the light of Jesus, by betraying him and his trust, by working with the devil himself. 

Maybe there was never a friendship to begin with, but a mere ploy orchestrated by Judas to gain life everlasting. To work against God by working with Satan to end all mankind and create a world were only the chosen would survive the massive colonization. Judas was among them while Jesus was tortured. Once upon a time, there were two friends: Jesus and Judas…

May 24, 2004

Place Unknown

Betrayal. Something I thought Scully would never stoop to. But maybe I didn't know her at all. I can still hear her words so clearly the first time we met. "Agent Mulder, Hi I'm Agent Scully and I've been assigned to work with you." Her voice was so young and unsuspecting and I suspected her. I think I should have never let down my shield. I did have a shield covering my heart. I didn't want to get hurt like I did with Diana.

I have been sitting in this bed for two days now. There is nothing that will possibly motivate me. She was one of them. My Scully was part of the conspiracy, the conspiracy that had taken my life, my soul, my redemption. It was all staged. Her abduction, the cancer, even her pregnancy. She faked it all. Scully should have received the Oscar for that one hell of a performance. 

Colonization has begun. It actually started not long after I was returned in early February of 2001. They said that I was Jesus, the Savior, the key to the puzzle and Scully was just a ploy to get me to go so they could do the tests. Would that make Scully Judas then? She was the only one I trusted and I was such a fool. 

I was part of history and the plan. Cancer man was behind it all. He called Scully up in 1992 and offered her a job. She was assigned to debunk my work, but I thought she had saved me, but she led me on. 

I can't bear to face the world anymore. The future is already predestined, my fate is already sealed. The sky is falling down, it is literally falling from the reaches of Heaven onto this horrid Earth. There are fires everywhere. Since early this year we have been on our own. The governments collapsed every government. 

No one is left. They started killing off the rich first. It's a good thing the Bureau didn't pay that much or I'd be already dead. Scully's going to survive no matter how rich or poor she is. She betrayed me. When I came back she was supposedly pregnant. The child was never born, there never was a child. I couldn't believe that. It all started to unravel there. 

Scully left me three years ago today. The date will forever be engraved in my brain: May 24, 2001. She told me that she couldn't work with me anymore. She told me the X-Files were closed forever because the Bureau was closed and burnt down later that week. My career was destroyed, my life was changed, the world was almost dead to me now. She was my world, she was part of me. I thought I would never be able to go the day she walked out on me forever. But somehow I made it three years.

The first year was the hardest. I remember the story she used to tell me about Jesus and Judas. I think she was hinting at what our relationship was. The X-Files were my life something that I was always meant to do. I wonder what would have happened if Samantha was never abducted. Maybe the world would still be intact. You see she and I were the key to it all. The chosen ones. Scully was a decoy. My God I still can't believe she was a fraud. She was so sincere.

I think at some point in the ten years I knew Scully she was on the verge of leaving the original plan, but something stopped her. Was it the threat of death? Or was it the fact that she would always keep her end of a business deal. 

Her deep blue eyes could gaze into mine and take away the troubles of the world. There is a knock on my door. I answer it. "Fox it is time," he says. Can you believe it the devil himself has sought me out? 

I walk through the hot coals of the remains of the place I used to call home. My cross was prepared and they were waiting there for me. All eleven of them. They were my disciples. The Lone Gunmen, Skinner, Krychek, Marita, Samantha, Emily, Melissa, Kersh, and even Doggett, the man that was sent to search for me are all there. Their spirits haunt me as I walk through the rubble of what used to be the nation's capital. To think that the United States was the strongest nation in the world, but it was destroyed in a day by the inside people at the FBI and an alien force. 

They were all dead. All of them, the people I knew. The people I fought with, the people I consulted, even my bosses. My disciples are just figments of my inmagination. And then there was Scully. She is not dead and she watches me walk through the desolate streets. I see the spirit of the person she used to be, the woman I loved, the woman that doesn't exist. 

His men put nails through my arms and legs as I am anchored to the coarse, wooden cross. Didn't Jesus die like this 2,000 years ago with his disciples looking on? Even though my disciples are only mere images in my mind as their spirits haunt me. 

I look down from the cross I am still on. She is there watching me. Her eyes are starting to tear up as she remembers all the times we had spent together. The thoughts of our first meeting go through her head. When I went to the reaches of the Earth to save her and I know that that wasn't a hoax. 

I whisper, "Scully, save me," and then I look towards the sky and hope there is still a God up there and whisper, "God forgive her, for she knows not what she has done." 

Scully heard me and she looked up at me. She was raised a Catholic. The words that Mulder uttered were the same words that Jesus Christ had uttered and she realized that Mulder was comparing this to the bible. He was comparing himself to Jesus and then that would make her… No, she couldn't believe that. She realized that she was Judas. She betrayed him and finally felt remorse. 

Scully walks towards me and looks up at me with those big blue eyes. And she bows down. "Mulder, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." She doesn't need to say anymore. Her eyes tell me the rest. I can't believe she put me through this, but I still love her. I always have and I know that it took everything inside her to walk away from me. Walk away from the only life she had had for almost ten years. 

I feel my breath coming short. The blood is still poring from the huge gash in my side. The blood loss is too much and my head becomes heavy. I look into her eyes one last time and I finally found the truth. Scully is the truth. The darkness over takes me and I hear her scream to the Heavens, she lost her love. 

February 23, 2001

Washington DC 

"Mulder wake up." Is that Scully? Is that really her? I open my eyes and see her looking down at me. 

"Hey, I thought you weren't ever going to wake up." She is wearing a checkered hospital gown and I realize we are in a hospital. How is that possible? All the hospitals were burnt down in 2002. 

"Mulder, you are in the hospital. You've been gone for seven months. They took you." Scully believes? I must be dreaming. I hear a baby cry and Scully starts cooing to keep the baby quiet. None of that happened was it all just a dream? 

The world isn't falling apart, it is still here and very much alive. "Mulder, I want you to meet someone. His name is Julian." I look down into the little scrunched up face of my son. "He was born the minute they found you. It was as though he wanted to wait for his dad," Scully said looking into my eyes. Those deep blue eyes that looked up to me on that cross when my blood was dripping on her white blouse. Her deep blue eyes now held the light and the truth. 

Once upon a time there where two friends: Fox and Dana…

THE END 

Author's Note: I'm a shipper. I couldn't let her completely betray him. Let me know what you think. I accept constructive criticism and would like to know what to do better. Thanks:)


End file.
